The present invention generally relates to speaker systems and more particularly to a speaker system wherein a speaker is attached to a cylindrical enclosure at a predetermined position on the cylindrical side wall thereof.
Speaker systems having a cylindrical enclosure known heretofore have been constructed by disposing a speaker at the top or bottom of the cylindrical enclosure facing upward or downward, and further by providing a cone-formed diffuser so that it confronts the front of the speaker to distribute or diffuse the sound radiated from the speaker upward or downward to the side or horizontal direction. In the conventional speaker system of this type, the speakers are located at the top or the bottom of the enclosure. This conventional speaker system is therefore accompanied by difficulties where the magnitude of the sound pressure imparted to the enclosure has extreme differences between the upper and lower parts of the enclosure, whereby the preferred sound is not radiated.